


Okruch lodu

by ginny358



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Frozen - AU, Gen, ironia bycia rodziną, miłość nie (tylko) romantyczna, trochę melodramat, trolls aren't what they seem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy trolle nie są dobrymi duchami, a rodzina to za mało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okruch lodu

**Author's Note:**

> Fik powstał w ramach Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej 2014 na Forum Literackim Mirriel do życzenia **Psiej Gwiazdy** : _Frozen; AU, w którym leśne trolle magicznie zmieniły charakter Hansa, żeby to ich Kristoff mógł ożenić się z Anną i być pretendentem do tronu (przy czym Kristoff nie został uświadomiony co do tego mrocznego planu). Nigdy nie do końca przekonała mnie bipolarność Hansa. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co za tym stało_. Zbetowała **zosia11**

_Nunc id vides. Nunc ne vides_ * – **motto Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu**

 

 _I am gone, everybody’s raging_  
_And these fruits, they still taste of poison_  
_I won’t be around_  
_When you really need me_

 _I can’t sleep, why can’t someone hold me?_  
_I need warmth, a restless body cracks and moans_  
_I won’t have the strength_  
_When you really need me_  
– **Radiohead** _Lozenge of Love_

 

W starej księdze zaklęć i przepowiedni Pabbie odnajduje wiele intrygujących, groźnych, niejasnych słów. Skulone przed ciepłem rozbudzonej nocy, ożywione kamyki wsłuchują się w głos trollowego króla, odczytującego przepowiednie, które oznaczono jako spełnione.

 

  
_Mars_  
Mars dziś jasno płonie.

Mar[...]nowa księżniczka  
[...]  
[...] król będzi[...] z [...]rni[...]a  
[...]  
[...] wszystkich troje zjedzą [...]szy.

_Pluton_  
Pluton to nie planeta.

I jest też ta o królowej lodu, jedna z niewielu, które wciąż czekają – przekazywana ustnie, z pokolenia na pokolenie, dokładniejsza niż jej spisana wersja. W połączonym słabnącą magią umyśle trolli słowa o lodowym ziarnie, zrodzonym z lodowego ziarna, które przyniesie światu śmierć, rozbrzmiewają miękko i sennie, zwodząc chłodnym pięknem swej wizji. I tylko trolle nie chcą umierać. Nie podoba im się świat przejęty w posiadanie przez ludzi, ale nie zamierzają ginąć razem z nimi. Przez połączony umysł płynie myśl: _Jeszcze się nie spełniła, jeszcze jest czas, by jej zapobiec_. Ale czasu już nie ma. Być może nigdy go nie było.

Pabbie przeżył zbyt wiele zim, by je wszystkie spamiętać. Wie, że minęło ich dla niego za dużo, by w pojedynkę poradził sobie z tym, co nadchodzi. Gdyby nie to, że nie jest sam, dawno straciłby nadzieję.

 

*

– Magia to Chaos. Nie uchylaj tych drzwi. Za nimi mieszkają koszmar i zgroza, za nimi mieszka zagłada światów: zło, przed którym nie uciekniesz, gdy raz posmakujesz, czym jest twoja moc. Nie zrozumiesz, że to Chaos wyciąga po ciebie ręce i nigdy nie dowiesz się, że ucieczka jest niemożliwa. Za późno. Drzwi stoją otworem i spiętrzony lód trzeszczy nad swą władczynią – wkrótce się załamie. Powiadają, że osiemnaście sekund przed wschodem słońca magia śpi, ale to tylko kłamstwo, Elso. To tylko kłamstwo.  
– Mamo? – mała Elsa trze rozespane oczy. Zdawało jej się, że mama coś mówiła, ale nie, Idun śpi w fotelu obok łóżka swej córki, opuchnięte stopy w wygodnych pantoflach oparte są o podnóżek, a na wydatnym brzuchu królowej Arendelle – tam w środku wierci się niespokojnie Anna – leży zamknięta książka. Elsa jeszcze przez chwilę przygląda się mamie, ale wszystko jest w porządku, nie dzieje się nic dziwnego i dziewczynka zaraz znów zasypia, by śnić o fraktalnych wzorach płatków śniegu.

*

Tego lata niebo często się budzi i Anna nie może spać, w związku z czym, oczywiście, nie daje też spać Elsie. Nie ma przecież nic ważniejszego niż zabawa i nawet marudzenie siostry nie zniechęca Anny do wyciągania jej z łóżka. Elsa zresztą nie daje się długo namawiać – ona też uwielbia bawić się magią. W zamku Arendelle, w noc przebudzonego nieba, nic im nie grozi. Nic przecież... _Zbudujmy bałwana, Elsa._

Książki w bibliotece zamku Arendelle powoli, niezauważenie zmieniają się w tomy zapisane trollowym pismem. Zmiana rozchodzi się niczym grzybicza narośl od tej pierwszej, której nie postawił tam Adgar, której nie postawiła tam Idun i kiedy król gna do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ostatni zapisany trollowymi runami tom stoi już ledwie kilka półek od regału zawierającego jedyne ocalałe mapy Ich siedlisk. Gdyby Adgar miał czas, by się nad tym chwilę zastanowić, zdziwiłoby go to niepomiernie – jeszcze niedawno przecież tych nieczytelnych ksiąg nie było tak wiele – ale Adgar nie ma czasu, nie kiedy jego mała Anna umiera i jeśli się nie pospieszy, jeśli nie zawiezie jej w dzikim cwale do doliny dobrych trolli, nie będzie dla niej ratunku.

– Zabierzemy magię. Ale zostawimy radość – mówi stary Pabbie, pochylony uważnie nad dziewczynką.  
Trolle odbierają Annie pamięć mocy Elsy i nie jest to gest dobra (wkrótce Idun i Adgar przekonają się, jak gorzkie lekarstwo zaaplikowano obu im córkom). Pabbie wie, jak bardzo oddali to od siebie siostry i jak przewrotnie – chaotycznie – umocni ich miłość. Wie też, że Elsa nigdy nie nauczy się panować nad swoją mocą. Ale o tym nie mówi królewskiej parze, a jego magia, mimo rozświetlających niebo zorzy, powstrzymuje ich przed zadawaniem pytań. Pabbie wie, że zrozumieją, co powinni. Taka jest cena zawarcia paktu z tymi, o których prawie zapomniano.

Zagubiony Kristoff podgląda magiczny rytuał, odebranie wspomnień królewskiej córce, i myśli, że może jemu też ktoś kiedyś tak zrobił i dlatego nie pamięta mamy ani taty. To jego pierwsza lekcja miłości.  
– Aleś ty cudny. Zachowam cię sobie! – słyszy nagle tuż koło swego ucha nieznany głos i aż podskakuje ze strachu. Dokładnie tak: czuje strach na dźwięk jej głosu. A jednak chętnie daje się przygarnąć Buldze i nie przeszkadzają mu rodzące się z czasem w wiosce żarty, że wychowały go kamienie. W końcu czy ludzie nie żartowali tak i przedtem?  
Czasem, w cieplejsze noce, kiedy nawet w najgłębszych fiordach nie tworzy się lód, Kristoff zastanawia się, dlaczego nikt z wioski nie przygarnął go po śmierci rodziców ani nie przyszedł odebrać trollom po tym, jak z nimi zamieszkał. W otoczeniu rodziny zapomina jednak o tych wątpliwościach.

Mając dziewięć lat, Hans wie, że nie może ufać pamięci. Obserwuje braci i to, jak każdy z nich opowiada te same zdarzenia trochę inaczej, choć żaden nie kłamie – i widzi, że sam też inaczej pamięta. Nie, nie należy ufać pamięci. To lekcja, której Hans ma nadzieję nigdy nie zapomnieć.

Powstrzymywana magia boli, soplami lodu próbując wydostać się z jej palców i tylko rękawiczki z delikatnego jedwabiu chronią Elsę przed zrobieniem komuś krzywdy. Dziewczyna zastanawia się, czy to jedwab utrzymuje jej moc pod powierzchnią skóry, czy to wplecione w materiał zaklęcia trolli, płynące drobnymi czarnymi żyłkami, które dostrzega tylko ona – czasem spędza całe godziny, przyglądając się ich niemiarowemu pulsowaniu – bo czuć wciąż nie potrafi przestać, jak bardzo by się nie starała dotrzymać składanej wciąż i wciąż rodzicom obietnicy. Nie musi zastanawiać się, co by się stało, gdyby jej serce zamarzło. Śni o tym każdej ciemnej nocy.

Dorastać wśród dwunastki starszych braci jest beznadziejnie. Zwłaszcza jeśli ci bracia są wszyscy, co do jednego, książętami. Och, jak Hans ich wszystkich czasem strasznie nie znosi.  
– Boisz się trolli, młody? – pyta Helmut, a Hans nie wie, czy lepiej przyznać się do strachu, czy zaprzeczyć, milczy więc, udając, że nie usłyszał pytania, choć wie, że to nic nie da.  
– No dalej młody, przyznaj, że się boisz – podjudza Markus, lat trzynaście i pół, urodzony dręczyciel młodszych braci, teraz więc Hans już na pewno do niczego się nie przyzna, choćby miał go za to zjeść najprawdziwszy troll. Z ulgą wita wejście do pałacowej biblioteki Hieronima, naburmuszonego, jakby go z tuzin szerszeni pogryzł.  
– Znikać mi stąd – nakazuje – ale już. A ty, Hans, masz się stawić u ojca. Albert znów się skarżył, że nie pojawiasz się na zajęciach etykiety – dodaje jeszcze, zanim za chłopcami zamkną się drzwi, nawet nie wiedząc, jak bardzo Hans jest mu w tym momencie wdzięczny. Uwolnienie się od Markusa warte jest odrobiny ojcowskiego gniewu.

Anna nie rozumie odosobnienia Elsy, a rodzice nie potrafią jej go jasno wytłumaczyć – słowa o powinnościach przyszłej królowej, które powtarzają jak zaklęcie, nie brzmią wiarygodnie (czasem Annie zdaje się, że oni rzeczywiście są zaklęci i tak naprawdę chcą powiedzieć coś innego). Oboje bardzo się zmienili, od kiedy Elsa dostała własny pokój, i choć Anna próbuje być taka jak zawsze, radosna i pełna nadziei na to, że może kiedyś uda się wyciągnąć Elsę z jej samotni, szybko uczy się, jak bardzo potrafi boleć miłość. Po jakimś czasie wspomnienia wspólnych zabaw bledną i Anna pamięta już tylko zatrzaśnięte drzwi pokoju siostry.

Idun i Adgar z mieszaniną dumy i rozpaczy patrzą na swoje dorastające córki. Elsa i Anna wciąż się kochają, a chyba o to chodziło staremu trollowemu królowi ( _Czy na pewno o to_ , zastanawia się czasem w niespokojne noce Adgar) – kochają się i cierpią z tego powodu. Może lepiej było pozwolić mocy Elsy rozwijać się swobodnie. Może lepiej było nie słuchać trollowego króla.

Elsa uczy się panować nad swoją mocą, ale wszystko, czego próbuje, okazuje się skuteczne tylko na chwilę. Magia przecieka przez ciemne żyłki trollowego zaklęcia wplecionego w kolejną parę jedwabnych rękawiczek i dziewczyna coraz bardziej boi się, że kiedyś skrzywdzi rodziców, tak jak skrzywdziła Annę. Ale jeszcze bardziej boi się zostać sama.  
– Nie wyjeżdżajcie – prosi, a strach podpowiada jej, że jeśli ją teraz zostawią, stanie się coś złego.

– Już czas – mówi Bulda, trollowa mama Kristoffa. Dobrze wychowała swego syna.  
Ma rację, Pabbie to wie i wie Gleði, w której mieszka babka trollowego króla, Amma. Ona jedna pamięta jeszcze o zaczarowanym miejscu na morzu.  
– Już czas – powtarza za Buldą Gleði, choć dawno zapomniała o przepowiedni (morze wypełnia całą jej pamięć, która jest pamięcią Ammy), a Pabbie kiwa kamienną głową. Już czas, by opanować zbliżający się chaos.

Przez jedenaście lat udawało im się panować swym niewielkim krajem bez przyjmowania delegacji z innych państw i bez wyjazdów w jego sprawach, teraz jednak ich obecność „jest wymagana”. Zostaliby, gdyby mogli, ale to zbyt ważna polityka, by oddać ją w ręce posłów – para królewska Arendelle rozumie nacisk innych władców. Muszą wyjechać.  
Wsiadając na pokład „Rán”, Idun niepokoi się, czy dziewczynki dadzą sobie radę, ale są już przecież duże – wszystko powinno być w porządku. Wsiadając na pokład „Rán”, Adgar jest pewien, że dziewczynki sobie poradzą, są już przecież duże – a gdyby coś się jednak stało... niedługo wrócą. _To tylko dwa tygodnie._

Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, skąd przyszedł tamten sztorm. Mówili, że za późno wypłynęli. _O tej porze roku sami prosili się o katastrofę_ , tak mówili, część Arendellów po latach wciąż to powtarza i nikt nie pomyśli, że to trolle, dobre trolle zmieniające się w omszałe kamienie i ich przepełniony miłością do wszystkiego król wywołały tamten sztorm. _Elsa powinna korzystać ze swojej mocy. Nie, dziewczynka jest nasza. Dlaczego. Ona nie jest wam do niczego potrzebna, nie potrze... Nie próbuj łamać obietnicy._ Słowa wykrzyczane w przepełnionej mocą nocy, gdy nieba nie rozświetlają Księżyc ani zorze. Słowa wymazane z pamięci. _Dziewczyna należy do nas_ – kłamstwo czy prawda, nie ma znaczenia, ważniejsze od słów są intencje i królewski gniew. Adgar i Idun muszą zapłacić za swoją butę. Potem Anna i Elsa płaczą przez kilka tygodni, a może miesięcy, oddzielone ciężkimi drzwiami. Samotne.

Na Wyspy Południowe wieść o śmierci pary królewskiej Arendelle dociera z pierwszymi zimowymi śnieżycami, pośród szumu informacji z dalekiego i trochę bliższego świata, i w szumie tym przemija niezauważona praktycznie przez nikogo. Tylko prawie dorosły książę Hans czyta z uwagą artykuł o tej morskiej katastrofie, marząc o odległych krainach, których nigdy nie odwiedzi. Uszyma duszy swojej słyszy braterskie przechwałki i nalegania, ale nie zamierza ganiać za jakimiś egzaltowanymi panienkami, byle tylko być bliżej tronu jakiejś zapyziałej dziury na końcu świata. Dziękuje, postoi, poczeka, aż wszyscy oni poumierają i może na starość porządzi z rok albo dwa, zanim odda władztwo nad Wyspami w ręce pierwszego z brzegu wieśniaka-smokobójcy. I nie, jego podejścia nie zmienia fakt, że współczuje trochę młodym księżniczkom Arendelle, to nie ma nic wspólnego z żadnym wielkim uczuciem, nieważne, co by na ten temat mieli do powiedzenia jego bracia. Hans i tak za chwilę zapomni o tych dziewczynach. A że marzy o podróżach? Każdemu wolno.

Elsa prawie nie zauważa, kiedy mijają kolejne trzy lata i nadchodzi dzień jej koronacji. Z każdą chwilą od śmierci rodziców boi się tego dnia coraz bardziej (coraz słabiej panuje nad swoją mocą), a jednak nie dostrzega upływającego czasu. De facto jest już przecież królową. W swej samotni sygnuje jedynie dokumenty ustanawiane przez radę regencyjną, nie przyjmuje delegacji i sama w delegacje nie wyrusza, nie organizuje też balów dla miejscowej arystokracji, ale tak, jest królową, została nią, jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek dowiedział się o katastrofie „Rán”, zanim ktokolwiek wypłynął na bezskuteczne poszukiwania. Tymczasem Elsa dni ma zbyt wypełnione pracą, by uczyć się panowania nad swoją magią (nocami próbuje nie śnić o nadchodzącej katastrofie) – zostaje jej tylko trochę czasu na ćwiczenie z jabłkiem i berłem i dopiero w noc przed koronacją uderza ją z całą mocą świadomość nadchodzącego wydarzenia. Nie jest gotowa.

– Sem hún heldur mínum helgum eignum og krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr drottningu Elsa af Arendelle. Sem hún heldur mínum... – z nerwów Elsa powtarza słowa formuły koronacyjnej i w końcu zasypia w tę ciemną, bezksiężycową noc, uspokojona ich monotonnym brzmieniem. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

W noc przed koronacją Pabbie wie, że Elsa sobie nie poradzi, jest zbyt słaba, by oprzeć się mocy, z którą się urodziła. Bulda jednak słusznie twierdzi, że powinni się zabezpieczyć – młodsza księżniczka może jeszcze wszystko popsuć i jednego Kristoffa będzie w ich planie za mało. Na ich szczęście do zatoki Arendelle po raz pierwszy od czternastu lat wpływają statki. Pabbie wdycha słone morskie powietrze i zastanawia się, czy lepiej obsadzić chłopaka na arendellskim tronie, czy pozwolić mu umrzeć razem z drugą królową. Najpierw jednak musi pozwolić żyć jeszcze jakiś czas pierwszej z nich.

Hans pamięta, że nigdy nie kochał swoich braci, ale też wiele im zawdzięcza, w ten zły, pozbawiony miłości sposób, w jaki można być wdzięcznym za pewne rzeczy, których nauczy cię tylko rodzeństwo. _Ożeniłbyś się wreszcie i wyniósł na swoje, Hans_ , powtarzali ostatnio jak nakręceni, odwiedzając rodzinny zamek, a w ich głosach dźwięczały złośliwość albo troska. Albo obie naraz. Odpowiadał wymijająco na te zaczepki, ale w końcu postanowił wyjechać – czas wreszcie wypróbować sztuczki, których się od nich nauczył.

Anna cieszy się na dzień koronacji niczym mała dziewczynka. Właściwie wciąż jeszcze nią jest i choć zdaje sobie sprawę, jak naiwne są jej mrzonki o księciu z bajki, ma trochę nadziei, że się spełnią. Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo oczarowuje ją pierwszy napotkany młodzieniec. I cóż z tego, że nie zauważywszy dziewczyny, prawie ją topi, spoglądając na Arendelle z wysokości swego bułanka, zamiast bohatersko wynieść księżniczkę Annę z płomieni i wywieźć ku zachodzącemu słońcu na rumaku białym niczym mleko. Anna wie, że to prawdziwa miłość właśnie dlatego, że nie jest dokładnie tak jak w bajce.

Hans ani przez chwilę nie kocha Anny. Dziewczyna jest zbyt gadatliwa, naiwna jak małe dziecko i niemożliwie niezręczna. Jednak choć płynął do tej tajemniczej północnej krainy – gdzie, jak mówili, żyły ostatnie dzikie trolle – pełen nadziei na poznanie księżniczki, którą uda mu się polubić, jest przecież gotowy na rozczarowanie. I ma swoje plany. Już od portu zaczyna grać uprzejmego, trochę niezręcznego chłopca, jakby zawsze nim był. Wie, że to najlepsza metoda na... na co? Chyba... ? _Żadna księżniczka cię nie zechce, jeśli od samego początku pokażesz jej, kim jesteś naprawdę, głupcze_ , przypomina sobie Hans, tak mocno pogrążony w obmyślaniu ostatnich szczegółów swego planu, że wpada na jakąś młodą Arendellkę – młodszą pretendentkę do tronu (teraz to już tylko kwestia umiejętnego odegrania roli). Poznaje Annę i przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że ten miły niezręczny chłopak, którego przed nią gra, to prawdziwy książę Hans. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że coś stało się, kiedy tu płynął, i już nigdy nie będzie tym, kim wyruszał z Wysp Południowych. Nie wie, skąd mu się nagle roi takie głupstwo i szybko je od siebie odrzuca, ale choć próbuje, nie potrafi całkiem zapomnieć – ono wciąż tam jest, ukryte niczym lodowa drzazga, gotowa ukąsić znienacka.

Elsa chciałaby być zmrożona do szpiku kości, ale nadal nie potrafi przestać czuć. Nie potrafi nie cieszyć się tym balem, którego jest równie ciekawa co Anna, nawet jeśli ukrywa to lepiej niż siostra. W każdej chwili może stracić panowanie nad swoją mocą, a jednak nie potrafi nie czuć obłędnego zapachu czekolady. Przez chwilę wierzy, że naprawdę wszystko będzie dobrze. To w końcu tylko jedna niezwykła noc, a oplecione trollową magią rękawiczki dobrze chronią jej dłonie.

Pabbie nie obserwuje balu koronacyjnego, ale wie przecież, co się dzieje w zamku. Nie musi widzieć, jak opleciony jego magią Hans i naiwna księżniczka Anna doprowadzają do katastrofy, by dostrzegać jej skutki. Moc Elsy wyrywa się spod kontroli, sprowokowana siostrzaną troską, i Arendellowie po raz pierwszy widzą, kim jest ich pani. Anna może zarzekać się, że Elsa nie jest zła, ale ludzie i tak będą się bać potwora, którego właśnie zobaczyli – stary diuk Weaselton wyraża to najdobitniej, ale trolle wiedzą, że nie on jeden tak myśli. A jednak to jeszcze nie czas, by zabić królową i pozwolić jej państwu pogrążyć się w chaosie.  
– Potrzebujemy więcej zimna, by przetrwać – powtarza cicho Pabbie, a kołysząca się niczym mały kamyk Gleði potakuje jego słowom. Pabbie tego nie dostrzega, tak jak inne trolle zasłuchany w nadchodzącą burzę śnieżną, ale Gleði ostatnio wszystkiemu potakuje i coraz trudniej orzec, czy to Amma przez nią przemawia, czy Gleði po prostu się starzeje. Nawet gdyby Pabbie nie był skupiony na czym innym, nie przywiązywałby więc do jej gestu wielkiej uwagi. Przez chwilę zdaje mu się, że pośród zamieci dostrzega królewski płaszcz i rękawiczki, które zrobił dla Elsy.

Gdy królowa Elsa ucieka, Hans ma wrażenie déjà vu, jakby wiedział, że tak właśnie się stanie. Wzmagający się wiatr świszczy w jego uszach, układając się w niezrozumiałe słowa, a on nie dziwi się, że Anna, rozkazując podać sobie konia, ceduje na niego władzę nad królestwem. Cóż innego mogłaby zrobić, kiedy siostra jej potrzebuje. Hans ma więc władzę, której pragnął, ale wie, że to nie czas na pośpiech, jeszcze nie może spisać obu księżniczek na straty. Jakimż głupcem jest diuk Weaseltone, wierząc, że impertynencją zdoła cokolwiek osiągnąć. Taką postawą wręcz krzyczy, że jest złym, niegodnym zaufania człowiekiem. Kimś, kto może się przydać Hansowi, ale zdecydowanie nie kimś, kogo ktokolwiek zdołałby choćby polubić, a cóż dopiero mówić o przekazywaniu jakiejkolwiek władzy.

Kristoff nie ma czasu, by czekać przed zamkowym dziedzińcem na ukazanie się królowej. To dla niego ciężka, pracowita noc – znów ścięło jeziora w głębi kraju, a dopiero co wydał ostatnie pieniądze na spłatę sań. Zresztą Cliff i Bulda odradzali tracenie nocy, a sam też nie widział sensu w staniu i wpatrywaniu się w zamknięte okno, żeby potem przez pięć minut popatrzeć, jak jakaś laska macha do ludzi i wygłasza kilka nudnych formułek. Ta noc dla niego i Svena zapowiada się tak jak zwykle, a potem poznają tę wariatkę, księżniczkę Annę, przez którą Kristoff traci cały ładunek i swoje nowe, ledwie spłacone sanie, bo panna królewna upiera się ratować siostrę.  
Kristoff nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zaczyna ją lubić, ale naprawdę nie potrafi nie czuć do tej naiwnej dziewczyny sympatii. Bulda i Cliff i reszta rodziny pewnie by się z niego śmiali, rozpoczynając kolejną opowieść o miłości i przeznaczeniu – Kristoff zastanawia się czasem, czy oni w ogóle potrafią mówić o czym innym – ale chłopak szybko odrzuca od siebie te myśli. Sam przecież właśnie tłumaczył Annie, że nie można się w kimś zakochać w jeden dzień. Nawet Sven to wie, mimo że miłość u reniferów działa inaczej niż u ludzi.

W ciągu tych kilku dni pod pancerzem cynizmu Hans wyczuwa chwilami dziwną narośl, jakby obrosły grubą warstwą lodu, zatrzymany w pół ruchu mięsień. Ma wtedy wrażenie, że coś się stało na morzu, kiedy płynął do zatoki Arendelle, coś bardzo niedobrego – zmieniono go w potwora. Na kilka nocy Hans zapomina, że przecież tak bardzo boi się trolli i to wcale nie tak, że musi pokonać złą królową i jej niegodziwą siostrę i zostać dobrym królem ich krainy.

Elsa nie umie wytłumaczyć Annie, dlaczego musi zostać właśnie tutaj. Nie potrafi zdobyć się na szczerość, rodzice zbyt wiele kłamstw i tajemnic wprowadzili w życie jej siostry, a choć razem z płaszczem odrzuciła rękawiczki oplecione trollową magią, nie wie, jak wyjaśnić Annie, że ta wyniosłość, to zimno są po to, by ją ochronić. Zapomina, że Anna jest już prawie dorosła i zrozumie, że ta moc to nie zabawa ani sposób na ożywianie uroczych bałwanków. Księżniczka jest jednak zbyt uparta, by odejść, nie poznawszy prawdy, a serce królowej lodu bije zbyt szybko, pompując wraz z gorącą krwią strach, i mimo że Elsa chce tylko chronić przed sobą Annę, ponownie ją rani. _Czy trolle wiedziały, że to się tak skończy, że miłość w niczym mi nie pomoże_ , chce zapytać – przerażone spojrzenie kieruje na tego obcego młodzieńca, którego przyprowadziła tu jej siostra – ale nie, jednak nic nie mówi. Anna zresztą zaraz się otrząsa, więc chyba wszystko jest już w porządku, lodowy grot w jej sercu nie poczynił wielkich szkód.  
– Idźcie sobie – prosi Elsa i tym razem Anna naprawdę odchodzi.

Potem Elsa zapomina, że to ona wyrzuciła ze swojego pałacu Annę. Zapomina o Marshmallowie, tak jak wcześniej zapomniała Olafa, a tym razem nie ma nikogo, kto by jej przypomniał – wszyscy myślą, że pamięta.

Spłoszony koń Anny wraca do Arendelle, więc król regent, Hans Miłosierny wsiada na swoją Sitron i, zebrawszy drużynę, rusza ratować narzeczoną – nie protestuje, gdy diuk Weaseltone oddaje pod jego dowództwo swoich drabów – a choć nie odnajduje Anny, sprowadza do domu jej siostrę. Elsa błaga o miłosierdzie, lecz stary diuk ma rację, potworowi należą się tylko żelazne kajdany, i choć Hans bardzo chciałby zaufać królowej lodu, nie może działać przeciwko woli swych nowych poddanych. On wciąż czeka na powrót Anny – bez niej nie może być niczego pewnym.

Kristoff całe życie słuchał, jak jego rodzina opowiada o miłości, jest więc poniekąd ekspertem w tej kwestii, a jednak kiedy serce Anny powoli obumiera, zmrożone lodem Elsy, tylko księżniczka pamięta, że to Hansa kocha – cóż z tego, że to naiwne, niedojrzałe uczucie, nie to się tu przecież liczy i tylko... Kristoffa zastanawia przez chwilę, że jego dobre, kochane kamyki, dopiero co wmawiające im miłość, nie protestują, gdy dziewczyna prosi, by zabrać ją do narzeczonego, ale zaraz o tym zapomina. Serce mu się kraje na myśl, że już nigdy jej nie spotka, ale spełnia jej życzenie, nie pomyślawszy nawet, że sam mógłby ją pocałować.

A potem Anna znika, szczęśliwa w zamku Arendelle ze swoim Hansem, i Kristoff nic już nie może dla niej zrobić. Powtarza sobie, że przecież nie można się w kimś zakochać w dwa dni, to tak samo głupie jak zakochanie się w jeden dzień, ale przecież jego rodzina nie może się mylić. Nawet Sven widzi, co się z nim dzieje i nic dziwnego, że mały poczciwy Olaf, mianujący się równie wielkim ekspertem od miłości co trolle, tak łatwo przekonuje Kristoffa, że to, co czuje do Anny, to coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

Hans wie, że moment zwycięstwa jest już blisko, jeszcze tylko musi upewnić się, że Anna naprawdę umrze i że nikt nie powiąże go z jej śmiercią. Przez chwilę jest mu nawet żal dziewczyny, w końcu to nie jej wina, że dała się tak pięknie oszukać. Jednak księżniczka jest zbyt kuszącym celem, by jej nie wykorzystać, by nie wpleść jej w jego grę, piękną niczym skonstruowany z największym pietyzmem mechanizm.  
– Gdyby tylko ktoś cię kochał – mówi książę Wysp Południowych, nasączając te kilka słów mdląco słodkim cynizmem. Próbuje stłumić budzący się w nim nagle niepokój – plan trzeba wykonać do końca, nie ma tu miejsca na nagłe porywy serca. Nie, biedna Anna nie wypłynie za morze, by poznać jego rodziców i nigdy nie dowie się, że jednak jest ktoś, komu na niej zależy.

Diuk Weselton jest oburzony postawą króla regenta podczas ostatnich wydarzeń, ale nie proponuje poszukania innych prawnych kandydatów do tronu Arendelle, gdy zrozpaczony Hans oświadcza, że księżniczka Anna dopiero co umarła na jego rękach. Diuk nie pyta o świadków ich przysięgi małżeńskiej i bynajmniej nie zamierza negować wyroku śmierci dla królowej Elsy. Król Hans to poczciwy głupiec, ale najwyraźniej i on wie, kiedy nie należy okazywać łaski.

Kristoff wraca do zamku, choć wie, że Anna go nie kocha (ma przecież swojego Hansa), ale rodzina nauczyła go, że o miłość trzeba walczyć, i nawet jeśli może tylko powiedzieć Annie, co do niej czuje, a potem odejść, to mimo wszystko warto spróbować. Gna na Svenie pod wiatr, wśród wzmagającej się zamieci, z każdą chwilą coraz wyraźniej czując, że stało się coś złego, że Elsa znów nie panuje nad swoją mocą, a to znaczy, że Hans wcale nie pomógł Annie, że... Nagle zamieć milknie, śnieg opada miękko na skutą grubym lodem zatokę i Kristoff widzi Annę, ledwie trzymającą się na nogach, a jednak idącą krok za krokiem w jego kierunku. Kristoff biegnie do niej, ale jakiś ruch przykuwa uwagę dziewczyny, to słońce błyszczy na klindze miecza Hansa, i po chwili Anna gna w stronę króla Arendelle, jakby zupełnie zapomniała o skuwającym jej serce lodzie, bo to, co czuje do Kristoffa, nie jest choćby w połowie tak ważne jak miłość do siostry, a Elsa jest w niebezpieczeństwie i nie ma już nikogo poza Anną, kto mógłby ją ochronić. Anna biegnie najszybciej jak potrafi, byle zdążyć przed opadającym mieczem Hansa, i Kristoff wie, że za chwilę stanie się coś bardzo złego, ale kiedy nadchodzi, jest zupełnie inne, niż się spodziewał. Na moment jego serce zamiera.

Przez kilka chwil Elsa jest pewna, że straciła siostrę na zawsze i nie wie, jak to przeżyje, jak przetrwa zupełnie sama, kiedy nikt z nią nie zapłacze, choćby przez zamknięte drzwi, ale potem dzieje się coś bardzo dziwnego i Anna ożywa.  
Stary Pabbie powie później królowej, że to miłość, ale teraz nie ma czasu na zadawanie tego typu pytań i oczekiwanie na tego typu odpowiedzi. Trzeba zamknąć zdrajcę w lochach, zająć się naprawą zniszczonych statków, oficjalnie przeprosić przybyłych na koronację posłów i podpisać z tuzin albo dwa dekretów, a Elsa jest zbyt zmęczona, by móc myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż o bałaganie do sprzątnięcia, jaki niosą z sobą szczęśliwe zakończenia.

Tylko że tak naprawdę to jeszcze nie koniec. W nocy Elsie znów śnią się fraktalne wzory płatków śniegu i to, co się za nimi kryje.

 

*

Królowa Arendelle, zajęta królewskimi obowiązkami, nadrabianiem czternastu lat bez siostry i udowadnianiem Arendellom, że naprawdę nie jest potworem, nie dostrzega, że każdy kolejny rok jest odrobinę chłodniejszy. Ostatnio coraz częściej unika też jak ognia tematu swego zamążpójścia, który rada królewska od dnia jej dwudziestych czwartych urodzin porusza z maniackim uporem.

Od tamtego dnia, gdy odzyskała siostrę, Pabbie często odwiedza Elsę w zamku. Mówi jej wiele rzeczy, a ona obawia się zapytać o to, co król przemilcza. Królowa Arendelle nie nosi już jedwabnych rękawiczek oplecionych trollową magią, ale czasem, w ciemne uśpione noce, myśli, że może lepiej by było, gdyby nigdy ich nie odrzucała. Boi się tego, co niesie przyszłość.

Gdy Elsa jest zajęta swoimi nudnymi królewskimi sprawami, Anna opowiada Kristoffowi o alternatywnych światach, tak jak im dwóm opowiadał kiedyś o nich tato – potem doczytywały o tatowych opowieściach w bibliotece – i po raz pierwszy zastanawia ją, jak dziwny wybór zawiera zamkowy księgozbiór: królewska etykieta, astronomia i magia trolli, zapisana w językach, których nawet tato nie potrafił czytać. Dlaczego runy trolli, zwodniczo podobne do zwykłych, są tak bardzo obce? Kristoff tymczasem dziwi się, że tak wiele rozumie z jej wywodu, ale może po prostu Anna umie tłumaczyć takie rzeczy. Gdy chłopak pyta o to głośno, Olaf stwierdza, że to tak naprawdę bardzo proste i żeby siedział cicho, bo on chce jeszcze posłuchać. Przynajmniej Sven zdaje się niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumieć, gdy wieczorem Kristoff próbuje mu wyjaśnić tę dziwną teorię.

Hans w lochach zamku Arendelle ma dużo czasu na przemyślenia, a żelazne kajdany z każdym dniem coraz bardziej osłabiają wpływ trollowej magii. W swojej celi książę Wysp Południowych śni o tym, co zrobiły mu trolle, a choć rano niewiele z tych snów pamięta, ma przemożne wrażenie, że coś mu zrobiono, zanim wpłynął do zatoki Arendelle. Coś mu zabrano, sprawiając, że znienawidził swoich braci, choć przecież jeszcze wsiadając na pokład „Ægira” nie darzył ich niechęcią. Jakiś czas potem po raz pierwszy prosi strażników o spotkanie z królową, ale Elsa nie chce o nim słyszeć. _Jeszcze nie_ , myśli Hans, nie będąc pewnym, czy to tylko nadzieja, czy coś więcej.

Nadchodzi kolejna zima i Amma, ukryta w ciele Gleði, dostrzegając słabość Pabbiego, przypomina mu, że świat nie należy do ludzi. Trollowy król zdaje się czuć pewną sympatię do młodej ludzkiej królowej, choć nie przyznaje się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale tak, jego babka ma rację. Czas dokonać ostatniego rytuału. Związać moc Elsy i pozwolić jej się wypalić – sprowadzić zimno, które trolle będą w stanie przetrwać.

Kristoff uwielbia Annę, ale ostatnio ma wrażenie, że Elsa jest mu bliższa. Z czasem coraz wyraźniej dostrzega, że to, co czuje do Anny, to nie miłość i naprawdę żałuje, że Bulda nigdy nie nauczyła go, czym właściwie jest przyjaźń. Nachodzi go jednak myśl, że tylko zaprzyjaźnić można się w jeden dzień i zastanawia go nagle, dlaczego wtedy, cztery lata temu, już odwiezienie przez niego Anny do Hansa nie pomogło jego narzeczonej, skoro to był gest miłości?

Elsa naprawdę lubi Kristoffa. Cieszy się, że Anna znalazła sobie porządnego chłopaka i tylko nie rozumie, dlaczego, kiedy Kristoff się oświadcza, czuje lodowate ukłucie zazdrości. Może jednak powinna wziąć pod uwagę nalegania rady królewskiej.

Zamkowa biblioteka jest ogromna, cały pokój zajmują regały wypełnione do granic wytrzymałości, Kristoff nigdy nie widział tylu książek naraz. Nawet Pabbie w swojej jamie trzyma tylko kilkanaście mocno podniszczonych tomów, z których Kristoff przeczytał kilka, ale chłopak dziwi się teraz, że nigdy jeszcze nie odwiedził tej części zamku Arendelle. Anna tymczasem trajkocze wesoło, opowiadając o tacie-królu, który przyprowadzał tu ją i Elsę, gdy były małe, a potem już tylko ją samą, o wycieczkach z mamą po galerii, zabawach z Elsą, zanim jeszcze jej siostra musiała ukrywać przed nią swoją moc, i o milionie innych drobiazgów, ale Kristoff nie słucha, zapatrzony w regały z mieszaniną zachwytu, zdumienia i rosnącego niepokoju.  
– I wiesz, jestem pewna, że tych książek było kiedyś mniej, tak mówił tato, ale nikt nie potrafi ich przeczytać i może... – Kristoff podchodzi do półek, z widoczną obawą sięgając po jeden z tomów i to wreszcie sprawia, że Anna milknie, jej też udziela się niepokój. Coś jest bardzo nie tak, choć książka, którą trzyma w dłoni Kristoff, jest zapisana zwykłymi runami.  
– _Jak odnaleźć trolle_ – odczytuje półgłosem chłopak, po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiając się, dlaczego zawsze uważał, że to najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie.  
Książka opisuje jego przyjaciół w sztuczny, choć dokładny sposób, ale ilustracje dziwnie nie pasują do treści. Kristoff przypatruje się kolejnym drzeworytom. Ludzie na łodziach, trolle, ludzie na koniach, miecze i siekiery, lód, renifery, trolle i ludzie, magia pod uśpionym niebem i krew. Nie słyszy pytań Anny, sięga po kolejny tom z trollami w tytule, jeden z tych, których wedle słów dziewczyny nie da się przeczytać, ale przecież on widzi zwykłe runy – wijące się, mieniące kształtami, jakby próbowały uciec przed jego spojrzeniem, udając, że wcale ich tam nie ma, że są tylko nic nieznaczącym układem kresek – ale wciąż możliwe do odczytania. Im dalej w tekst się zagłębia, tym bardziej nie chce wiedzieć tego, o czym czyta. Z obrzydzeniem odkłada tom na półkę, natrafiając na wzrok Anny. Zupełnie zapomniał, że ona też tu jest. Gniew wrze w nim jak smoła i najwyraźniej doskonale to po nim widać, bo Anna pyta z niepokojem, czy wszystko w porządku, ale przecież widzi, że nie, nie jest w porządku, a choć Kristoff nie chce wierzyć, wie, że to, o czym właśnie przeczytał, jest zbyt prawdziwe, że zbyt usilnie starano się to ukryć przed nimi – ludźmi, by mogło być kłamstwem. Anna próbuje coś z niego wyciągnąć, ale on tylko kręci przecząco głową i sięga po kolejny tom, zapisany zniekształconymi runami, myśląc z żalem przebijającym się przez gniew o czekających na niego nowych saniach, i lodzie, który powinien tego dnia wydobywać ze Svenem.

Nikt nie powiedział, że moc trolli jest dobra, ale on nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego kamyki...  
– Elsa wszystko zniszczy – powtarza Kristoff w zdumieniu.  
– Ona albo jej dziecko. Ale my potrzebujemy zimna. Musimy...  
– Zdradzić ich zaufanie? – przerywa Pabbiemu chłopak. – Myślałem, że... – chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem to Pabbie przerywa jemu. Głos starego trolla jest kojący i choć Kristoff stara się nie poddawać jego magii, zaczyna rozumieć, że Pabbie ma rację. Kristoff nie chce przecież, żeby wszystkie trolle wyginęły. A jeśli Elsa nie umrze, jej moc w końcu znowu się ujawni i już nikt nie będzie w stanie jej powstrzymać, magia to zbyt potężna siła, by ktokolwiek zdołał ją opanować. To nie wina Elsy, ale Kristoff musi stać na straży Arendelle, musi zapobiec najgorszemu, gdy zobaczy, że nadchodzi. I stać u boku Anny, gdy ta będzie obejmować tron. Tak, słowa Pabbiego są jasne i prawdziwe. Dopiero na zamku chłopak otrząsa się z rzuconego nań czaru.

W jednym ze złych snów Elsa nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś zapomniał im wszystkim powiedzieć, że miłość to siła niszcząca. Potem się budzi i nie pamięta.

– O co chodzi z tymi książkami? Powiesz mi czy nie? – pyta rozeźlona Anna, kiedy jej narzeczony po kilku dniach znów pojawia się w zamku, a Kristoff nie potrafi jej okłamać, nie w tej kwestii, to zbyt ważne, więc mówi jej o wszystkim, czego się dowiedział i o tym, czego się domyśla: jak Pabbie ich okłamał, o książkach, o przepowiedni, wedle której Elsa ma zniszczyć ich świat, choć może to tylko kolejne kłamstwo trollowego króla i że on, Kristoff, wcale nie kocha Anny, bo nie da się kogoś pokochać w jeden dzień, więc oboje zostali oszukani przez jego przyjaciół, przez jego rodzinę – wmówiono im miłość z powodów, których Kristoff nie rozumie. I jeszcze, że wie, domyśla się czegoś, o czym też musi jej powiedzieć, choć ma świadomość, że ta wiedza ją zrani.

Anna biegnie do doliny trolli, wściekła jak nigdy dotąd, raz po raz potyka się na oblodzonej górskiej ścieżce i prawie łamie sobie kark, ale jakoś udaje się jej w całości dotrzeć do trollowej doliny. _Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby rzeczywiście złamała kark_ , myśli potem Kristoff, tymczasem jednak dziewczyna wpada niczym gradowa chmura w sam środek trollowego rytuału. Pabbie wrzeszczy na swoich poddanych, na Annę, klnie kamienie, trolle krzyczą na siebie, próbują wypchnąć dziewczynę z kręgu, ale Anna dopada już trollowego króla, schorowane kamienne kości nie pozwalają mu uciec. Ona jednak nie jest w stanie nic mu zrobić – choć gotuje się w niej wściekłość, jest tylko słabym człowiekiem i gdyby nie ten rytuał, który właśnie przerwała, którego echa coraz silniej odbijają się od skał, trolle może w końcu po prostu by ją zabiły _i może tak byłoby lepiej_ , myśli potem Kristoff stojący teraz tuż poza kotłującą się wściekle chmurą zasłaniającą dolinę trolli, przesłaniającą mu raz po raz widok na to, co dzieje się wewnątrz. Wkrótce ta chmura zaczyna rosnąć i gęstnieć, zmuszając go do poszukania sobie schronienia, nieznośny hałas zalepia mu bębenki i zanim udaje mu się odnaleźć pobliską jaskinię ( _Przecież powinna tu być!_ ) dogania go magicznie spotęgowana zamieć, a Kristoff nie zastanawia się, czy była ona celem trolli, czy to po prostu efekt uboczny nieudanego zaklęcia. Wreszcie odnajduje tę nieszczęsną grotę i ma nadzieję, że zanim burza dotrze do miasta i pobliskich osad, wszyscy zdążą się przed nią schronić.

W końcu przychodzi spokojna cisza, a gdy Kristoff wychodzi z jaskini, nocne niebo znów rozświetlają zorze. Po trollach nie ma śladu i to go niepokoi – wolałby widzieć ich martwe ciała, mieć pewność, że już nic nikomu nie zrobią, ale dolina pełna jest tylko zwykłych kanciastych kamieni porozrzucanych w nieładzie. Gdy odnajduje Annę, przez chwilę myśli, że ona jedna nie żyje, ale nie, dziewczyna oddycha ciężko. Kristoff podnosi ją i, starając się nie patrzeć na to, co trzyma w ramionach, rusza na poszukiwanie Svena, modląc się do bogów, w których niespecjalnie wierzy, by jego przyjaciel był cały i zdrowy. Potrzebuje go teraz.

Elsa wie od chwili, gdy Kristoff pojawia się na dziedzińcu, niosąc w ramionach ciało Anny, ale i tak wzywa kolejnych lekarzy i szamanów – a każde z nich rozkłada ręce. Na taką magię nie ma lekarstwa, nie ma odpowiednich ziół i wywarów, żaden lekarz ani szaman nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział, to magia trolli, której nawet trollom nie udało się opanować.  
Elsa klnie swoją moc, która nie potrafi leczyć i klnie trolle, które nigdy nie chciały ich dobra.

Jakiś czas później Hans wychodzi z królewskiego więzienia (to wszystko nie było jego winą, to tylko trolle go opętały, a przecież ich czar już nie istnieje). Jest wolny, ale nie wraca na Wyspy Południowe.

Jakiś czas później Kristoff prosi królową Elsę o rękę. To dla Elsy trudny czas, ale – sny odeszły – wszystko jest dobrze. Tak jak powinno być.

 

*

Osiemnaście sekund przed wschodem słońca magia zasypia (ten jeden raz). Lód nie tworzy się na opuszkach palców swej pani, świat oddycha spokojnie. Moment mija, magia się budzi. Lodowe zwierciadło pęka na milion milionów odłamków.

*

Hans zasypia w swej królewskiej sypialni, mając świadomość, że wszystko jest tak dobrze, jak mogłoby być. Boi się tylko przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie zrobiły mu trolle.

Elsa leży w swym królewskim łożu i myśli o tym, że dobrze wybrała. Lepiej, gdy księżniczki i królowe wychodzą za mąż z rozsądku – miłość to zbyt potężna siła, by jej ulegać, a ona już dawno nauczyła się panować nad swoją mocą. Poza tym wciąż ma Annę, wszystko jest w porządku i to wcale nie tak, że Elsa płacze w swym królewskim łożu, nie mogąc zasnąć, bo przecież Anna żyje i tylko to jest istotne.

W trochę innej rzeczywistości oni wszyscy umarli, a trolle wyssały ich kości. W tym wszechświecie wszystko kończy się mniej więcej dobrze, choć Kristoff wciąż budzi się zlany potem – przerażony, dopóki nie odnajdzie śpiącego tuż obok Svena. Mogło być o wiele gorzej. I gdzieś na pewno jest.

**Author's Note:**

> * Teraz widzisz. Teraz nie widzisz.


End file.
